Filhos? Quem segura?
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran têm dois filhos. Mas como, COMO cuidar dessas duas ferinhas?
1. Chapter 1

Um dia perfeito  
" Quase morri  
há menos de trinta e duas horas atrás  
hoje a gente fica na varanda  
um dia perfeito com as crianças.

São as pequenas coisas que valem mais  
É tão bom estarmos juntos  
E tão simples: um dia perfeito.

Corre, corre, corre  
Que vai chover  
Olha a chuva!

Não vou me deixar embrutecer  
Eu acredito nos meus ideais  
Podem até maltratar meu coração  
Que meu espírito  
Ninguém vai conseguir quebrar."  
Legião Urbana.

Filhos? Quem segura?  
_By Polly Depp Weasley_

_Se vcs já viram essa fic com o nome "Kidamaru Chan" não achem que eu plagiei. Esse é um dos meus nomes, e costumo usá-lo muito. Mas já que aqui meu nick é outro, eu mudei, ok?_

Sakura acorda mais uma noite com os gritos e berreiros de duas crianças. Uma, por que está com fome, e outra, por que acordou com a outra chorando. Ela acorda Shaoran, que dorme feito pedra, e pede para ele ajudar. Ele levanta sem nem pestanejar, adorava cuidar de suas crianças. Isso mesmo! Suas crianças!  
Shaolin e Chiang eram duas maravilhas. Uma menina e um menino. Gêmeos quase idênticos! Shaolin era um menino muito forte. Nascera com quase cinco quilos (ohhhhh!)! Tinha os cabelos bagunçados do pai, mas os olhos são inteiramente da mãe. A menina tinha nascido fortinha também: quatro quilos. Tinha a pele branquinha! Os cabelos são bem alinhados e castanhos-escuros. Seus olhos eram uma mistura de âmbar com esmeralda. Mas tinha uma coisa de surpreendente naquele olhar que só o pai tinha. Eram penetrantes. Ela possuía olhos grandes que penetravam até na espinha. Quando as duas crianças nasceram, Yelan não tinha gostado muito da idéia de Shaoran ter dois filhos, já que isso não era muito bom na China. Mas a idéia de que Shaoran iria morar no Japão com sua família mudou a opinião de Yelan completamente. Adorava seus netos!  
Quando Sakura foi dar a mamadeira para Shaolin ele bebeu rapidinho e foi dormir. Já Chiang nem colocava na boca!  
- Por favor, neném, a mamãe tá cansada!  
- Ela não vai beber Sakura.  
- Mas, Shaoran, eu vou dar a ela o que? Ela não pode comer coisas sólidas, esqueceu?  
- Poe chocolate no leite.  
- Hã? Você é maluco? Nenhum bebê toma leite com chocolate! Eles não gostam!  
- Experimente colocar.  
- Ok! Ok! – e Sakura se adentrou na cozinha. Quando voltou, veio balançando a mamadeira. Parou na frente do berço de Chiang, mas ela não estava lá. Shaoran também não estava! – Vou lá ver! – e foi até a varanda.  
Quando ela chegou lá, viu a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto até agora. Shaoran estava ninando a menininha com um sorriso tão lindo que a menina não resistiu e sorriu também. Ele se assustou. bebês não riam tão cedo! Ele abriu um sorriso maior ainda e a bebê sorriu ainda mais.  
- Sakura! Venha ver isso! – ele chamou.  
Ela chegou perto dele e viu o neném sorrido tão docemente que ficou esquecida de que ela precisava beber o leite.  
- O que fez para ela rir, Shaoran?  
- Eu não sei! – disse ele, ainda rindo – Eu apenas disse que adorava chocolate e que ela não precisava se preocupar que quando ela pudesse comer teria um estoque e tanto no meu quarto!  
- Então foi isso! – Sakura riu – Você está ensinando a Chiang a ser uma "chocolatra" como você, não é?  
- Eu? Imagina!  
- Agora me dá ela que ela precisa beber o leite. Se ela beber!  
- Ela vai beber! – e não é que a bebê bebeu! (tá parecendo aqueles textos de alfabetização).

Aos cinco anos, os bebês não paravam quietos. Shaoran e Sakura corriam pra lá e pra cá pra cuidar deles dois, mas valia a pena. Shaolin havia se tornado um garoto muito educado. Quando falava, parecia que escolhia as palavras. Parecia muito com o pai, mas o jeito era totalmente da mãe. Já a Chiang, era travessa feito fogo!(Pank, a levada da breca!) Tinha o rostinho da mãe, mas esse rostinho era bem mais desconfiado. Ela era uma daquelas meninas que fazia suas travessuras quietinha, a pior travessa! Dizia Yelan. Seus cabelos estavam ficando arrepiados e o seu irmão estava ficando com os cabelos na linha. Ela, como o pai, adoraaaaaaaaava chocolate! Ela vivia brincando com seus primos, mas o que ela mais gostava era quando brincava com sua prima Érica, filha de Eriol e Tomoyo. Era muito parecida com o pai, mas os cabelos eram da mãe. Tinha um irmão chamado Elliot, que, de fato, era muito bonito.  
Eles viajavam direto pelos dois países, Japão e China e, dos nove aos quatorze anos, iriam ficar na China.  
Aos dez anos, eles dois estavam mais travessos ainda. Chiang era muito inteligente e adorava ver seu pai treinar. Shaoran insistia para que Shaolin treinasse também, mas ele não queria. Já Chiang fazia praticamente uma revolução, vivia pedindo ao seu pai para treinar com ele. Ele dizia que precisava de um herdeiro homem, Shaolin, para treinar com ele e que, as mulheres da família, deveriam cuidar de seus ferimentos e tudo mais. Aí ela revidou dizendo:  
- Só vou cuidar dos seus ferimentos se um dia eu ver um mudo me dizer que ouviu o surdo falar que ouviu o cego ver que o aleijado andou!  
Aí ele respondeu:  
- Se eu deixar você ficar bem perto uma vez você desiste dessa idéia maluca?  
- É... talvez...  
Então, no dia seguinte, lá estava Chiang, na porta do lugar onde Shaoran treinava.  
- Chegou tarde, hein, papai?  
- Você já está aí?  
- Ora, pai, o senhor é que se atrasou!  
- Que horas são?  
- Faltam 15 minutos pra oito horas.  
- É mesmo, tô um pouco atrasado.  
- E aí? Vai cumprir a promessa ou não?  
- Ok! (que menina!)-pensava.  
Quando eles já estavam lá dentro, um dos estudantes chegou para treinar com Shaoran. O rapaz tinha uns 18 anos. Ele começou bem, mas Shaoran, no auge de seus trinta anos, começava a deixar o rapaz cansado e então, conseguiu derrotá-lo.  
Fa Zu levantou-se e apertou a mão do tio, enquanto Chiang entrava no tatame sem nenhuma cerimônia.  
- Nossa, primo, você luta bem! E o senhor também, papai!  
- Quem deixou você entrar, Chi? – perguntou Fa.  
- O papai! – ela respondeu – Eu queria lutar como vocês, mas papai não deixa! – disse, intrigada.  
- Querida, só os homens podem lutar! – respondeu-lhe o pai.  
- Nunca ouviu falar em feminismo não? – perguntou ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
- Mas aqui na China ela não é muito seguida. – respondeu Fa Zu.  
- Não quero nem saber! Eu vou fazer uma revolução! – disse Chiang.  
- Mas filha... – falou Shaoran quase rindo das idéias malucas que sua filha tinha. – você sabe que não pode!  
- Não quero saber!  
- Então quer testar? – perguntou o pai.  
- O que? – indagou Chiang sem entender nada.  
- Eu vou chamar o Soto. Você tenta ganhar dele, ok?  
- Mas o Soto é muito hábil para ela tio. Ela vai perder em um segundo para o meu irmãozinho.  
- Não vou não! Se quiser, pode trazer ele aqui agora!  
- Está vendo? – perguntou Shaoran a Fa. – Essa aqui é uma Li!  
- Espera aí que eu vou chamar o Soto. – disse Fa Zu e saiu correndo.  
- Venha aqui, filha, eu vou por um quimono em você.  
- Tá!  
Quinze minutos mais tarde estavam Chiang e Soto no meio do tatame. Chiang com um quimono na cor verde com uma faixa branca na cintura. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e a franja cobrindo as sobrancelhas. Soto estava com o tradicional quimono branco, com uma faixa também branca. Como todo começo de luta, os dois primos se cumprimentam e afastam-se um do outro.  
Começa a luta entre duas crianças. Shaoran estava se divertindo muito, assim, com Fa Zu também estava. Ver uma luta de crianças, e ainda por cima com uma menina, era motivo para muitas gargalhadas.  
Mas os dois se surpreenderam. Soto foi o primeiro a atacar. Tentou um chute de lado, mas Chiang recuou e conseguiu dar um nele. Ele cambaleou para traz e tentou um outro chute que dessa vez foi em cheio. Chiang se encolheu, mas não sentou. Levantou os olhos e lançou um daqueles olhares de "você me paga!" e avançou nele. Conseguiu dar dois chutes e um soco que acertou de raspão. Os dois telespectadores estavam completamente surpresos com as atuações da menina. Soto conseguiu dar um chute em Chiang mas não fez nada. Ele saltou e conseguiu acertar bem no peito dele. Ele caiu no chão e Shaoran começou a contar supercontente, enquanto Fa Zu gritava para o seu irmão levantar. Soto se sentou, mas perdeu a luta.  
Shaoran correu até onde estava Chiang, que estava ajeitando os cabelos enquanto alisava a parte de cima da coxa, onde Soto havia golpeado.  
- Querida, onde aprendeu tudo isso?  
- Foi o senhor que fez agorinha.  
- Eu? – Shaoran perguntou, só depois se lembrando da luta que teve com Fa Zu.  
- Ahã!  
- Você quer mesmo lutar, não é prima? – perguntou Fa Zu.  
- É claro! – respondeu.  
- Você luta bem prima, quase deixou o Soto chorando! – disse Fa Zu, rindo.  
- Ele não chorou! – disse Chiang – Pai, agora eu posso lutar?  
- Se mamãe deixar e se sua mãe deixar também... Mas do jeito que elas são, vai ser difícil...  
- Não se preocupe, elas vão deixar!  
E não é que elas deixaram! Ela pediu primeiro à mãe e depois à avó, e elas não fizeram nem questão.  
Um ano depois, Chiang, aos onze anos, estava coma faixa amarela na cintura e era a melhor lutadora infantil que tinham no clã. Shaolin, muito ao contrário de Chiang, não gostava muito de lutar. Ele passava as horas vagas na biblioteca e sua mãe admirava isso nele. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela também não admirava as habilidades e talentos de sua filha que, alem de lutar, também cantava, e muito bem.

(_Continua...)_

**_Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Tenho muitos caps já escritos, então acho que não vou demorar para postar! Agradecerei os coments que receber! cada um de vcs vai estar em meu kokoro!_**

**_Bjos!_**

**_Polly D. Weasley_**


	2. Chapter 2

Filhos? Quem segura?  
_By Polly Depp Weasley_

Filhos? Quem segura?  
_By Kidamaru Chan_

_  
_Era mais uma manhã e Sakura acordava com os filhos brigando mais uma vez. Dessa vez foi porque Shaolin supostamente tenha rasgado a faixa preferida da Chiang. E lá vai a pobre Sakura costurar a faixa e fazer os dois pararem de brigar.

Na escola, os dois estavam numa boa, os dois tirando notas boas e tudo mais. Mas naquele dia, tudo parecia que ia desmoronar. (literalmente)  
Na biblioteca da escola...  
- Que droga! Eu não consigo pegar! – dizia a pequena Chiang pulando na tentativa de pegar um livro na penúltima prateleira. (ela estava em cima da mesa e tudo mais)  
- Espere, eu pego para você. – disse Shaolin, enquanto subia na mesa também e conseguia pegar o livro. - As mil e uma noites? Isso não é...?  
- Mulçumano? Sim, é mulçumano sim, e eu vou ler.  
- Tudo bem, né. – disse Shaolin pulando da mesa ao chão.  
- Shaolin cuidado! – disse Chiang, apontando para a prateleira de livros.  
- Hã? Ahhhh!  
Não foi nem preciso dizer o que aconteceu, uma montoeira de livros caiu em cima de Shaolin. E então, Chiang pulou da mesa também para ajudá-lo.  
- Mano, você tá bem?  
- Acho que sim...  
- O que está acontecendo crianças? Façam silencio! – disse a coordenadora, enquanto empilhava novamente os livros na prateleira.  
- Os livros caíram em cima de Shaolin, srta. Mau. – disse Chiang.  
- Não interessa! Façam silencio! - e pondo o ultimo livro na prateleira, a srta. Mau foi embora.  
- Que chata! – disse Chiang.

Ao chegar na esquina de sua casa, Chiang tem uma sensação estranha, mas mesmo assim, vai para casa.

- Oi pai. Oi mãe, chegamos. – falaram Shaolin e Chiang em uníssono.  
- Olá, crianças, bom dia na escola? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Tirando uma prateleira de livros cair em cima de mim...  
- E a Srta. Mau dar o maior sermão sem a gente fazer nada...  
- Tudo ok! – disseram os dois, sentando no sofá.  
- Nossa! Que dia, hein?  
- Foi terrível! – disse Shaolin.  
- Olá. – disse Shaoran passando a mão na cabeça de Chiang, assim, derrubando a tiara que ela usava e assanhando os cabelos de Shaolin.  
- Pai! – os dois reclamaram.  
- Também estava com saudades. – respondeu Shaoran.  
- Eu tô com fome. – disse Shaolin.  
- Tem um pedaço de bolo pra vocês dois em cima da mesa.  
- Tá. – disse ele, correndo para a cozinha.  
Chiang ficou quietinha no seu canto.  
- É bolo de chocolate. – disse a mãe, procurando fazer algum efeito em Chiang.  
- Tá... – foi o que ela respondeu.  
- O que foi filha? – perguntou Sakura, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.  
- Mãe, eu sou adotada? – perguntou ela.  
- Claro que não querida! – assustou-se Sakura. – Porque uma pergunta dessas?  
- É que eu achei que não fosse filha de vocês. Achei que fosse de outro mundo.  
- Por que? – perguntou Shaoran, sentando-se ao lado dela.  
- Eu senti uma coisa estranha perto daqui. Uma coisa que nunca tinha sentido antes.  
- O que? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Eu não sei, mãe. – Chiang tocou no pingente que fora da mãe. A chave. Que agora estava em seu pescoço.  
Sakura olhou para Shaoran e disse com os lábios, mas sem fazer nenhum som:  
- Vamos para o quarto, por favor.  
- Vamos. – Shaoran respondeu da mesma maneira.  
Eles se afastaram, deixando Chiang na sala.  
No quarto...

- Você acha que...?  
- Com certeza Sakura, o que ela sentiu... Eu acho que é...

Shaoran não terminou de falar e ouviu umas batidas na porta. Era Wei.  
- Senhor. Telefonema.  
- Já estou indo, Wei. – disse Shaoran, saindo do quarto, enquanto Sakura também saia e ia para a cozinha, levando algo no bolso.  
Na cozinha...  
- Pode atacar, aposto que Chiang não vai querer mesmo.  
- Iupi! – respondeu um ursinho vivo.

Chiang queria falar com seus pais e sabia que eles estariam lá. Sabia que estava escondendo algo dela. Mas o que seria?  
Chegando no quarto da mãe e do pai, viu a porta aberta e entrou. O quarto estava completamente escuro.  
Ela começou a sentir aquela sensação novamente e então percebeu que havia algo piscando e se mexendo na gaveta. Abriu a gaveta e viu um livro com o nome: The Clow. Ela não sabia o que tinha no livro, mas decidiu abrir. Quando abriu viu umas cartas e a primeira era...

Continua!

_**N/A.: rsss**_

_**espero ter deixado vcs na espectativa (mesmo sabendo que vocês sabem o que vai acontecer!)**_

_**Muito obrigada pelos comentários! O terceiro cap virá em breve! rss**_

_**Bjos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Filhos? Quem segura?

_By Polly Depp Weasley_

- Vento? – indagou Chiang. Na cozinha, uma moça e um ursinho percebem uma presença já conhecida. Então se olham e correr para o quarto de Sakura. Lá, uma vasta tempestade de vento assolava o quarto. Sakura chegou lá e tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu. Estava congelada.  
Shaoran também havia sentido a presença e correu para o quarto. Tentou arrombar a porta, mas não adiantou.  
Dentro do quarto, Chiang lutava para conseguir sair dali, mas não conseguia, então percebeu que todas as outras cartas haviam saído do livro. Ela olhava todas elas e leu o nome: Sakura.  
- São da minha mãe.  
As cartas começaram a fazer Chiang levitar. As cortinas da janela balançavam mutuamente com a janela aberta. A lua clareava o quarto. Chiang estava desacordada.  
As cartas, uma por uma, começaram a entrar no corpo de Chiang. Quando faltou uma apenas, esta se alojou na mão da garota e Chiang caiu no chão.

Shaoran conseguiu arrombar a porta e entrou. Viu Chiang no chão e se ajoelhou para acordar a filha.  
- Chiang! Chiang! Acorde, filha, por favor! – enquanto isso, Shaolin se ajoelhava ao lado do pai e Sakura ia à direção do livro.  
- Acorda, mana, por favor!  
- Shaoran... – disse Sakura.  
- O que é?  
- As cartas... Elas sumiram.  
Uma lagrima desceu dos olhos verdes de Sakura. O que fizeram as cartas? Feriram sua filha? Sakura olhou para o livro e percebeu que este ia desaparecendo. Ela estava assustada. Mesmo depois de tudo que havia passado, mesmo depois dela ter lutado com muitos inimigos, estava com medo, com muito medo...  
- Papai... – Chiang ia abrindo os olhos.  
- Filha... – Shaoran, assim como todos no quarto, chorava.  
- Estou bem... Não se preocupe. – ela escondeu a carta no bolso da saia xadrez que usava.  
- O que aconteceu, mana? – perguntou Shaolin.  
- Eu não lembro, Shao... Mas lembro do vento e das janelas batendo... – Chiang tinha consciência de que estava mentindo, mas queria descobrir tudo isso sozinha.  
- Vamos ter que levar você para a vovó Yelan ver seu estado. – disse Shaolin.  
- Não quero... Eu estou bem... Quero ir para o meu quarto.  
- Tudo bem. Consegue andar? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Sim...  
E assim, ela foi dormir.

Três anos depois, Chiang tinha, sozinha, conseguido aprimorar os seus, desconhecidos, poderes. Ela sabia que tinha forças dentro de si, e agora, ela iria viajar de volta para o Japão.  
Ao chegar no Japão, foi recebida por sua tia e seu tio, Eriol.  
- Oi! Sakura! – disse Tomoyo  
- Oi! Tomoyo! – as duas se abraçam. Sakura se separa de Tomoyo e vê Érica e Elliot. Ela abre os olhos e exclama:  
- Meu Deus! São seus filhos Tomoyo?  
- Sim. O Elliot cresceu bastante não foi? – o rapaz batia no ombro de Shaoran. (Shaoran tinha 1, 90)  
- E a Érica também.  
- Oi tia. – disse a menina, sem nem ao menos sorrir.  
- O que foi querida? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Ela assim mesmo, Sakura. Ela nem fala muito.  
- Ah...  
- Não sei o que pode ter sido. Mas tenho uma coisa pra te falar. É sobre aquilo...  
- Ah, tá.  
Do outro lado, Elliot foi cumprimentar o primo, Shaolin.

- E aí cara? – eles deram as mãos. – estás bem?  
- Puxa, Shao, falando complicado de novo? – perguntou uma menina de olhos amarelos esverdeados. Elliot não falava NADA.  
- Oi Elliot!  
- O... Oi!  
- Você está tão bonito! – disse a moça.  
- Obrigado.  
A menina se atirou nele, num abraço de urso. Ele ficou todo vermelho.  
- Ela sempre faz isso, Shao?  
- Sempre... – Shaolin respondeu, revirando os olhos. Shaolin era muito sério.  
A garota não largava Elliot! Ela era incrivelmente baixa perto dele. Tinha 1, 67 e era tão baixinha perto de um rapagão de 1, 82.  
- Quer me largar, prima? Tá machucando... – falou Elliot, sem ar.  
- Desculpa! – disse ela. – Cadê a Érica?  
- Tá ali.  
Ela olhou onde o primo indicara e lá estava, uma moça da mesma idade que ela, só um pouco mais alta.  
- Oi, Érica. – disse Chiang.  
- Oi. – respondeu Érica.  
- Por que está assim? Você não é assim.  
- Você passou quatro anos fora. Posso ter mudado.  
- Mas... Você prometeu que não mudaria...  
- Chi... – a garota deixou uma lágrima sair de seus olhos azuis. – Preciso te falar uma coisa.  
- O que é?  
- Minha mãe...  
- O que tem ela?  
- Eu tinha uma irmã.  
- Uma irmã? – falou ela o mais baixo que pode.  
- Ela morreu quando eu tinha dois anos.  
- E por que você está assim?  
- Eu a vi ontem.  
- Como assim? – agora ela falou para o mundo todo ouvir.  
- Cala a boca! – disse Érica.  
- Desculpa.  
- Eu posso ver coisas que ninguém vê. Olha... – ela virou o rosto – você não entenderia.  
- Não, eu entendo.  
- Como?  
- Eu sinto e vejo o mesmo.  
- Como assim, sente?  
- Eu sinto coisas...  
- Que tipo de coisas? – falou Érica, selecionando as palavras.  
- Sinto presenças.  
- Legal. – disse a garota de olhos azuis.  
- Tá na hora de você mudar esse seu vestuário, viu? – ela disse, ao ver as roupas negras da prima.  
- Tá. – e pela primeira vez em anos, Érica esboçou um sorriso melancólico.  
- Bom. Vamos que tem gente esperando a gente. E você nem falou com o Shao!  
- Tá. – disse ela, balançando a cabeça.

Érica foi até o seu "primo", timidamente.

- Oi, Shao. –A garota de cabelos muito negros cumprimentou o rapaz de roupas chinesas.  
- Oi prima. – disse Shaolin.  
- Ei, vocês dois, temos que ir! – Sakura gritou, do outro lado da estação.  
Érica e o primo se dirigiram para onde estavam seus pais.

Depois de uma longa viagem até Tomoeda, Tomoyo chamou Sakura e CIA para jantar em sua casa.

Tomoyo e Eriol deixaram Sakura, Shaoran, Shaolin e Chiang na antiga casa em que moravam. Eles começaram a ajeitar os moveis, limpar a poeira e etc. Chiang estava do lado de uma cômoda de mogno, limpando uma estante, então sentiu algo atrás de si. Parou.  
Já havia sentido isso antes.  
Ela se virou e viu. Uma garota com olhos negros, cabelos escuros e compridos, os lábios pálidos, assim como a pele. Os olhos sem nenhum brilho ou vida. Parecia triste.  
Ela olhava para Chiang e esta última sentia que a garota podia ver a sua alma.  
- Quem é você? – Chiang perguntou.  
- Nadeshiko.  
- Você é a irmã de Érica, não?  
A garota olhou para o lado, fazendo Chiang acompanhar o olhar dela.  
Sentiu a presença de sua mãe e a mesma entrou na sala. Ela olhou para a mãe dela e depois olhou para onde estava a menina. Ela não estava mais lá.  
- Nadeshiko...

C0NT!N()...

**_N/A.: Gente, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Muito obrigada mesmo!_**

**_Desculpem ela estar um pouco... "bestinha" no começo. É que fiz essa fic ano passado e só agora tirei dos papéis, mas já havia postado uma grande parte num dos fóruns que eu participo._**

**_Anggie18! Ah, quanto ao fato de Shaolin não aparecer muito... bem... é que ele não é o personagem principal, e eu tenho medo de alterar a fic! Mas pode ter certeza absoluta que nos próximos capitulos ele será (muito) citado, e que ele terá um papel muito importante na trama. Obrigada por estar gostando! Espero que continue a ler! Mas não posso dizer mais nada! Nadinha! rs_**

**_Pronto, Leila, matei sua curiosidade sobre o que iria acontecer? rs se sim, que bom, se não, QUE ÓTIMO! Adoro deixar as pessoas se remoendo para saber o que vai acontecer! rs_**

**_Muito obrigada, tbm, _****_Musette Fujiwara (é assim que se escreve?), pelo seu comentário! Estou adorando todas vcs!_**

**_até mais! Bjooos_**

**_chau!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Filhos? Quem segura?  
_By Polly Depp Weasley_

Nadeshiko. Chiang passou a noite inteira com esse nome na cabeça. Sabia que era o nome da sua avó. Será que era ela?  
- Não... Não pode ser.  
Ela pensava nisso o tempo todo, então decidiu. Iria falar com sua mãe.

No dia seguinte...

- Mãe, eu preciso urgentemente falar com a senhora. – disse Chiang, entrando no quarto da mãe.  
- Sim, diga. – disse ela, se levantando da cama, com Shaoran do lado.  
- Posso ficar aqui? – ele perguntou.  
- Não pode. Deve. – Chiang respondeu, séria. Mais parecida com Shaoran do que com a mãe.  
- OK. – ele estava meio sem atitude.  
- Muito bem. Mãe, como era a minha avó? Nadesiko.  
- Por que a pergunta, filha? – ela perguntou, estranhando. Chiang nunca ousara falar de sua avó.  
- Responda. – foi o que Chiang disse.  
- Bom. Veja essa foto, ela vai lhe explicar tudo. – disse Sakura, passando um porta-retratos para Chiang.  
Ela olhou a sua avó. Nadesiko Kinomoto. Eram realmente parecidas. Mas, quem realmente reparasse nelas duas veria uma diferença;  
Nadesiko Kinomoto era feliz, tinha olhos realmente vivos e cheios de ternura; a outra Nadesiko era triste, seus olhos não tinham brilho algum e, acima de tudo, eram negros.  
Mas as duas eram realmente parecidas.  
Decidiu arrancar tudo da sua mãe. Tinha certeza de que a menina que vira era a irmã de Érica.  
- Mãe. Quantas Nadesiko a senhora já conheceu na vida?  
Sakura emudeceu, seus lábios secaram; sua filha saberia sobre Nadesiko Hiiragizawa?  
- Duas. – ela respondeu.  
- Eu sabia. – Chiang disse, olhando fundo nos olhos da mãe. Depois, virando e indo embora. Deixando Sakura sem nenhuma ação.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Filha! – Sakura chamou Chiang.

- Sim mamãe? – ela respondeu.

- A Érica tá aqui embaixo te esperando. – Sakura disse, enquanto Chiang descia pela escada.

Chegando lá embaixo, ela viu o pai, o irmão, a mãe, todos fazendo algo de que mais gostavam. Comer. Ela também estava com fome, mas achava melhor ir atender Érica primeiro.

Foi ver a prima, mas esta estava chorando.

- Érica, o que foi? – Chiang perguntou.

- Você vai para a escola hoje? – Érica perguntou.

- Vou, por que? – ela perguntou.

- No caminho eu te explico.

Indo para a escola, Chiang de skate e Érica a pé, do lado dela.

- Érica... – Chiang começou a falar...

- Sim. – a prima a olhou. Sabia que era algo importante o que ela ia dizer. Sentia isso, não sabia como, mas sentia.

- Eu vi sua irmã... – Chiang disse.

- Você viu minha irmã? – disse Érica, finalmente mostrando alguma reação.

- Nadeshiko Hiiragizawa. Ela parece com a vovó...

- Ela queria falar com você. Foi isso que ela quis dizer...

- O quê? – Chiang ficou "boiando" dessa vez.

- Ela disse que queria falar com a "Li". – Érica disse, olhando para frente.

Chiang parou. O que Nadesiko queria falar com ela? Precisava falar com sua mãe. Sabia que ela tinha conhecimento sobre o que estava acontecendo, afinal, sua mãe era dona das cartas que vira em Hong Kong.

"Ah, mamãe... por que não disse que tinha magia? E agora isso está acontecendo comigo...", Chiang pensou.

- Chi... – Érica a chamou, acordando-a do transe. – Anda, senão a gente vai se atrasar.

- Ah, tá... – Chiang subiu no skate e começou a andar. De longe, uma pessoa as olhava. Tinha um olhar tão triste... Queira fazer Chiang descobrir para quê tinha nascido, mas não podia... Seu irmão a proibira.

_C0NT!N()..._

_**N/A.: E aí? Gostaram desse epi? Bom, não sei se vou postar o próximo rápido, mas eu vou tentar, juro! (palavra de deusa. "X no ombro") **_

_**Bom, obrigada à todos pelos comentários! Adoro todos vcs! Bjos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Filhos? Quem segura? 

_By Polly Depp Weasley  
_

Chiang voltou para casa com Érica, estava pensando tanto em Nadesiko que quase esqueceu para onde estava indo. Só se ligou quando Érica disse que ela tinha passado da rua.

À noite, quando ia dormir, sentiu uma presença. Olhou para todos os lados e viu uma moça. Segurando um coração.

- Quem é você? – Chiang perguntou.

- Sou "Hope". – ela disse. (P.S. Assistiram ao filme "A carta selada"? Se sim, só pra lembrar: é a carta que Sakura captura para salvar Tomoeda, ela se junta com aquela carta do coração sem nome e forma a esperança, aí Shaoran parece de novo e... Ah, meu Deus, vô falar o filme todo agora... desculpem-me, voltemos à história).

- Hope? – Chiang lembrou da carta no quarto da mãe. – Você veio fazer o que? – ela perguntou, indo até Hope.

- Vim te dizer que se quer saber por que isto está acontecendo, procure Yanni. Ela saberá o que você precisa. – Hope foi desaparecendo.

- Hope, espere! Quem é Yanni? – Chiang perguntou.

- Tome, isso é para você. – Hope deu-lhe um pingente com um sol entre uma lua.(tipo o símbolo de Clow, só que mais simples.).

- Hope, não vá! Espere! Me ajude, eu não sei o que fazer! – Chiang pediu.

- Saberás um dia, menina-lobo. Um dia saberás. – Hope disse, desaparecendo, enfim.

Chiang olhou para o pingente. Lembrou do símbolo do livro da mãe. Será que a mãe saberia a resposta para tudo? Decidiu não arriscar, afinal, era só um espírito.

Voltou-se para ir para cama e paralisou.

- Não pode ser...

Shaolin dormia. Estava tendo um pesadelo. Ele estava com seus pais e sua irmã, quando uma moça chegava e levava sua irmã e seus pais embora.

Ele acorda suado e triste. Corre pro quarto da irmã e a vê sentada no cantinho da cama. Parecia estar chorando.

- Chi... – ele a chamou.

- Shao...? – ela levantou a cabeça ao reconhecer a voz do irmão.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Uma moça apareceu aqui e disse pra eu procurar Yanni por que um fantasma tá aparecendo e ela me deu isto. – Chiang deu o pingente para o irmão. Ele olhou por um tempo e perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo, Chi?

Chiang olhou para baixo, depois de relance para o irmão, e, enfim, olhou para ele e explicou o que estava acontecendo desde que conhecera seus poderes. O irmão estava pasmo com o que a irmã lhe contava. Ele a abraçou e disse:

- Chi, pode contar comigo...

- Como, você nem tem magia...Ou tem?

Ele a olhou. Aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados a olharam com a intensidade de mil sóis.

- Não interessa agora, Chi. Mas eu sei o que você está sentindo nesse exato momento. Não se sinta tão triste e preocupada desse jeito, tudo vai se resolver, não se preocupe.

- Como, Shao? A Nadesiko vive aparecendo pra mim querendo dizer alguma coisa e eu não consigo saber o que é...

- Sabe com quem a gente devia falar?

- Com quem? – Chiang perguntou.

- Com o tio Eriol.

- Você é louco! – ela quase que gritou. – Ela é filha dele!

- Eu sei... É que o tio Eriol sempre sabe de tudo. Ele podia nos dar uma ajuda... A não ser...

- A não ser o que? – ela perguntou.

- A não ser que a gente se refira a ela como "um fantasma".

- Mas aí ele ia saber. O tio sabe de tudo!

Shaolin pensou por um tempo e disse:

- Chiang... Eu sei que desde pequenos a gente brigou e ás vezes a gente até se estapeou, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo e que você pode contar comigo, assim como eu quero contar com você ás vezes por que você é minha irmã. E eu quero que você conte comigo agora, pra o que der e vier, e que se Nadesiko aparecer de novo eu quero que você me diga, pra eu poder te ajudar.

- Ah, Shao... – Chiang baixou a cabeça e chorou baixinho. Shaolin a abraçou e disse:

- Quero que você conte comigo, agora e sempre, Chi.

_C0NT!N()..._

**_N/A.: Ficou legal? Bom, aqui eu escrevi sobre os valores familiares, como o amor de irmão, pra mostrar que irmãos devem ser como uma só pessoa e que devem se defender com unhas e dentes, que devem ser como verdadeiros amigos, assim como Chiang e Shaolin._**

**_Uma vez, minha avó me contou uma história bastante interessante:_**

**_Existia um garoto que chegou numa cidade diferente e logo arrumou um amigo. Esse amigo era aquele que defendia-o muito mesmo, batia em quem batesse nele, etc. Um dia, esse garoto chegou em casa e disse ao seu pai desse seu amigo. O pai chamou-o mais para perto e pediu para que ele fizesse algo para saber se esse amigo era mesmo o que ele dizia. Pediu para que ele matasse um porco e dissesse ao seu amigo que havia matado uma pessoa e que queria escondê-la na casa dele. O rapaz assim fez. Chegado na casa do amigo e disse a mentira. O amigo logo fechou a porta na cara dele. Ele chegou em casa magoado por saber que seu amigo não era o que ele pensava. Seu pai o chamou e disse para ele ver o que era um amigo de verdade. Pegou o saco com o porco e foi na casa do amigo e disse:_**

**_- Cara... Olha, eu matei um cara ali e... Achei que eu pudesse esconder aí..._**

**_O amigo, de prontidão, abriu mais a porta e disse:_**

**_- Vem logo antes que alguém veja. (um verdadeiro amigo é aquele que ajuda na hora do sufoco!)_**

**_Super fofo, né?_**

**_Oww, gente,desculpa... tô apressada, não posso agradecer à cada um sozinho!_**

**_Mas vocês sabem que eu adorei os comentários (já li todos)! Muito obrigada mesmo! _**


	6. Chapter 6

Filhos? Quem segura? 

_By Kidamaru Chan_

Sakura abriu os olhos. Olhou para o relógio, 9 e meia. Se levantou mais rápido que um tufão. Tinha trabalho de 10 horas. Shaoran provavelmente desligara o despertador... Ah, se ela não acorda cedo com ele, imagine sem!

Ela desceu correndo as escadas, ainda abotoando a blusa branca que usava.

Chegando na cozinha, viu Chiang preparando panquecas para o café.

- Acordou cedo hoje. – olhou para o lado. Shaolin estava na frente da pia olhando para ela. – Acordaram, né?

- Ah, mamãe, a senhora que acordou tarde. – Chiang disse.

De repente, Sakura parou. Sentira uma presença. Não podia ser... Já fazia tanto tempo, elas não podiam ter voltado. Com certeza essa presença era de uma Carta Clow.

Sakura se concentrou para tentar achar o lugar de onde estava vindo esta magia. Vinham de um ponto da cozinha. Olhou pela janela e viu um par de olhos curiosos a olhando, que num milésimo de segundos, desapareceu.

Sakura se surpreendeu, mas depois voltou ao seu estado normal. Estava atrasada e precisava se apressar.

Depois que a mãe saiu, Chiang olhou para o irmão.

- Você sentiu isso? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. Uma carta, não era?

- Hum-hum. – ela afirmou. Olhou para o irmão. Durante alguns segundos, uma luz piscava nos olhos dela. Algo colorido, como um arco-íris.

- Chi. – ele a chamou.

- Sim.

- Sabia que você tem o arco-íris nos olhos? – ele perguntou.

- EU? – ela indagou, confusa.

- Eu vi ainda agorinha. – ele respondeu. – Levanta daí que hoje tem escola.

- Tá... – Chiang olhou desconfiada para o irmão. Será mesmo que ela vira? Estavam acontecendo coisas muito estranhas na vida de Chiang. Não tinha escolha, tinha mesmo que falar com sua mãe.

Será que isto iria se resolver? Ela estava confusa e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. Queria saber o por quê disso tudo e queria que isso acabasse logo de uma vez? Mas não entendia por que isso estava acontecendo ou com que finalidade isso acontecia. Sabia que tudo existia por uma causa, que nada era por acaso. Mas porque?

_7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

Chiang estava caminhando para a escola quando viu alguém chamá-la. Olhou para trás e viu uma colega, Yukina.

- Oi, Chi! – Yukina sorriu. A garota de cabelos louros estava indo para a escola também, só que esta era do terceiro ano.

- Tá ido pra escola? – Chiang perguntou.

- É, o Troy marcou de ir comigo, mas até agora não apareceu. Então eu decidi vir logo de uma vez. – Yukina respondeu. Troy era primo de Chiang. Era filho de (adivinha de quem?) Touya e Kaho. Yukina era filha do professor Tsukishiro, que ensinava na escola de Tomoeda, junto com Touya.

- Yukie! – Ouviram um chamado.

As duas olharam para onde ouviram a voz e viram um rapaz alto, cabelos castanhos como os olhos, correndo em direção a elas.

- Por que demorou, Troy? – Yukina perguntou.

- Sabia que eu estava te procurando? – olhou a prima. – Oi, Chiang. – a cumprimentou. – Vamos logo antes que cheguemos atrasados.

Os três seguiram até achar um rapaz lá na frente. Era Shaolin.

- Como é que eu não vi você, Shao? – Chiang perguntou.

- Não interessa. Você está dez minutos atrasada. – ele a empurrou. – Vá logo. – e depois seguiu para a mesma sala.

Voltando da escola com o irmão, Chiang sentiu novamente aquela presença. Olhou para frente. Parecia uma criancinha vestida de uma maneira diferente. Lembrou-se de uma nas cartas da mãe. Lembrava-se, era "A pequena". Depois, uma moça, vestida da mesma maneira aparece e leva a menininha embora. Como se estivessem com medo. Antes de ir embora, a criancinha deu "tchauzinho", então Chiang deu também. Mas ainda ficou com aquilo na cabeça. O que estava acontecendo?

_C0NT!N()..._

**_N/A.: Voces não acham que ficou meio xoxinho esse cap? Eu achei..._**

**_Musette, Leila e Estrela! Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Fico muito feliz que estejam acompanhando! E ainda mais feliz pq ganhei uma nova leitora! Meus calorosos cumprimentos, Estrela! Espero q se sinta bem (como acho que as outras meninas se sentem) em minha humilde moradia!_**

**_Um grande beijo e já vou me retirando... qq coisa, NÃO é mera coincidência! _**


	7. Chapter 7

Filhos? Quem segura? 

_By Kidamaru Chan (Polly D. Weasley)  
_

- É você... É a estrela do lobo... Só você pode... Acorde e lute, menina-lobo... Acorde e lute...

Uma menina de aproximadamente cinco anos estava segurando um ursinho do lado de um rapaz.

- Por que a menina-lobo não pode saber, irmão? – ela perguntou.

- Ela tem que descobrir sozinha, Nadesiko. – Ele respondeu.

- E a princesa Clow não pode ajudar? – Ela perguntou.

- Anjo da noite... – ele se ajoelhou ao lado da irmã... – Você sabe que ela tem que descobrir sozinha... Meu pequeno cravo... – A menina baixou os olhos e chorou.

- Eu queria ajudar, Príncipe do livro... Eu queria... – a pequena falava, triste.

- Olhe nos meus olhos, meu pequeno anjo... – a menina então o obedeceu. – Você é minha irmã... eu te amo, minha pequena flor...

- Mas a Estrela do Lobo precisa de ajuda... Ela precisa...

- Eu sei... e o Guerreiro da Luz irá ajudá-la.

- Obrigada... irmão...

A menina acariciou levemente o pequeno urso de asas com profundos olhos azuis, quando este lhe olhou e fez uma surpreendente pergunta:

- Por que está fazendo isso, Nadesiko?

_77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

Ela estava de olhos fechados, com uma espada colada ao corpo. Usava uma roupa verde, de mangas compridas e justas, que iam até os dedos. A blusa estava um pouco aberta na barriga, e mostrava uma blusa rosa que esta usava por baixo. Um short verde acima dos joelhos e um tênis verde, com meias brancas. Uma boina verde, com uma corrente dourada do lado. No pescoço, a chave do báculo.

De repente, abriu os olhos, e com um giro da espada, golpeou três indivíduos que, até então, estavam invisíveis. Ela deu um pulo para trás e, com outro giro da espada, golpeou um monstro atrás de si e, de um salto, lançou fogo pelas mãos, na tentativa de acertar o quinto monstro, mas este desviou e conseguiu acertá-la na perna. Ela caiu e encurvou-se, numa clara expressão de dor. A franja rebelde caiu por sobre seus olhos e ela lançou um olhar fulminante para o mostro, que estremeceu com a profundidade daquele olhar.

Ela correu até ele e girou a espada nas pernas do mostro, o que o fez cair e, para o golpe de misericórdia, um perfeito corte em seu pescoço.

O cenário se desfez. Ela andou até chegar numa cadeira. Sentou-se na mesma e cruzou as pernas. Mantinha a posição ereta, mas estava com muita raiva.

- Parabéns, Chi! – a mãe a parabenizou.

- 'brigada. – ela respondeu, seca.

- O que foi, pinduca fofulete da titia? – Meilin, que estava lá, perguntou (pinduca fofulete? Onde é que eu arranjei isso?).

Chiang a olhou atravessado, com uma cara de raiva.

- A senhora não viu o quanto eu errei, mamãe? Fui golpeada! – Chiang disse, com raiva.

- Não se preocupe. Querida, foi muito bom! – A mãe disse.

- Não mãe, não foi bom! Eu errei, e errando numa vou conseguir o posto de segunda melhor, e única, guerreira do clã Li!

- Que frescura, Chi! – A prima, filha de Meilin, May, estava ao lado dela.Ela era tipo patricinha, toda cor de rosa choque. (Certo que a cor favorita de Sakura é rosa, mas o dela era muito xeguei...).

Chiang a olhou com um olhar de: "Fale isso novamente e eu te pego!".

- Por que não a primeira? – o pai perguntou, se aproximando.

- O senhor já ocupou o lugar. – ela disse.

- E quem disse que você não pode conseguir? – ele perguntou.

- Olhe para você e olhe para mim. Eu sou do tamanho de nada, comparado ao senhor, eu não sei fazer nada, perto do que o senhor faz. Nunca vou conseguir. E mesmo se conseguir, nunca passarei da mamãe também. – Chiang disse, um pouco triste.

Shaoran olhou um pouco para a menina. Olhou seus olhos. Um tom de castanho-esverdeado impregnava o olhar dela. Ela o olhou e, por um segundo, um mar de cores surgiu no olhar da menina. Ele se surpreendeu.

A menina se apoiou nas costas da cadeira e lançou um olhar para o pai. Depois baixou a cabeça e pousou as mãos no colo. Levantou a cabeça para ver a atuação do irmão, já que, depois de tanto tentar, o pai havia conseguido convencê-lo pelo menos a treinar.

O rapaz era realmente bom, se movimentava com agilidade surpreendente, mas não chegava a ser tão rápido quanto Chiang (claro, né?).

O rapaz saiu da sala de treinamento e Chiang bateu palmas para ele. Apesar de serem gêmeos, os dois estavam ficando muito diferentes um do outro. Chiang tinha sempre aquele olhar sério, sorria, mas ultimamente estava mais séria que tudo, quase igual ao pai, sempre se mostrava controlada, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de felicidade ou de tristeza, não deixava transparecer, mas seu olhar sempre a acusava. Já Shaolin era mais formal, sorria com um sorriso diferente... Um sorriso indecifrável, que o fazia ficar quase igual à Eriol. Mas os olhos numa tonalização verde única, que eles só haviam visto em Sakura. Parecia muito com o pai, mas seu jeito o fazia ficar igual à Sakura. Por que, se eram gêmeos ele e Chiang, essa diferença?

_C0NT!N()..._

**_N/A.: Gente... desculpem a demora tão grande pra postar... é que ele n queria carregar a história... e bom, se vocês verem minha fic Grande homem, pequena menina, vão entender o outro motivo._**

**_Musette! Muito obrigada pelo comentário, viu? bjo!_**

**_Leia! Obrigada por falar a verdade pra mim! rsss... Obrigada mesmo! Beijos!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Filhos? Quem segura?

_By Polly Depp Weasley  
_

- Nadesiko. – o irmão a chamou.

- Sim? – ela perguntou.

- Seria melhor se aparecesse mais velha para ela, com a idade dela, fosse melhor. – ele disse, com um sorrisinho.

- Tá. – a menina foi crescendo, até virar uma linda mulher. Cabelos negros caindo por sobre sua cintura, e a alta estatura de uma verdadeira dama. Mas, os olhos... Por que não tinham vida? Estavam tão negros quanto ébano, assim como seus cabelos. A pele pálida nunca corava...

- Agora pode ir...

Chiang remexia numa gaveta quando um pequeno guardião entrou em seu quarto.

- Oi, Kerberos. – ela o cumprimentou.

- Olá, tá procurando o que?

- Nada de mais. – ela disse, sem parar de procurar.

- Tem algum docinho aí? – o guardião perguntou.

- Tem uns dois em cima da minha mesinha. – ela respondeu, sem parar de remexer.

Ele foi até a mesa e pegou os docinhos. Desceu até ela e perguntou novamente:

- Não vai dizer o que está procurando? Eu posso ajudar, se quiser.

- Kerberos... – ela virou para ele. – Se eu te contar algo você não conta pra ninguém? Nem pra mamãe?

- Por que esconder alguma coisa dela? Ela é uma car... – ele tapou a boca com uma das mãos.

- Eu sei o que ela é, Kerberos. Não precisa se controlar comigo. E aí? Vai guardar segredo ou não? – ela questionou.

- É muito forte? – ele perguntou.

- É. Não. Depende do seu ponto de vista.

- Fala logo!

- Vai guardar segredo? – ela perguntou.

- Vou!

- Jura?

- Juro!

- De verdade?

- É. Tá. Agora conta.

- Bom... Ó, eu sempre soube que a mamãe e o papai tinham magia, isso não é novidade pra ninguém daqui de casa. Mas, até uns quatro anos trás eu descobri que a mamãe é Card Captor. Ou era, sei lá.

- E... – Kero questionou.

- Bom, eu descobri as cartas Sakura e elas que fizeram aquele reboliço todo lá na casa de Hong Kong. Eu não sei para onde elas foram, mas elas vivem aparecendo pra mim.

Kero fez uma cara de espanto.

- E eu tenho uma delas. – Ela declarou. – E era ela que eu estava procurando.

- Como ela é? Qual é o nome? – ele perguntou.

- Ela tem uma menina segurando um coração e... – ela pegou uma carta dentro da gaveta. – Kerberos...

- O que foi? – ele indagou, preocupado.

- A menina da carta sumiu. Só tem o coração agora... – Chiang disse.

- E o nome?

- Não tem nome...

Yanni olhava tudo de cima de uma árvore, ao lado da casa de Sakura. Começou a procurar por Nadesiko, então a mesma apareceu ao seu lado.

- Está na hora, Yanni. – Nadesiko disse. – Você faz a sua tarefa, agora.

- Mas... Nadesiko... No quê isso vai dar? – O anjo perguntou. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e um tanto assanhados. Os olhos cor de anil. Uma roupa parecida com a de Yue. Só que era uma camiseta com um short branco com azul (tipo a roupa de Misao, de Samurai X).

- Temos que deixar que o destino tome seu curso Yanni. Não se preocupe com a menina-lobo.

- Espero que tudo corra bem. – Yanni disse, pulando da árvore.

Chiang levantou-se da cama e tomou uma decisão. Não sabia se era a certa, se era a errada, mas sabia que devia seguir o que o seu coração estava dizendo.

Saiu do seu quarto e subiu o corredor, rumo ao quarto dos pais. Eram 23:00 hrs agora. Bateu na porta. Demorou um pouco até uma Sakura sonolenta abrir a porta.

- Chiang, isso são horas?

- Sei que não, mas preciso falar urgentemente com a senhora.

- E o que é? – perguntou Shaoran, de dentro do quarto.

- É algo sobre mim... E sobre vocês. – ela disse, entrando no quarto.

- O quê? Arranjou um namorado? – Perguntou Shaoran, sentando-se na cama.

- Pai! – Ela o repreendeu. – Se fosse, eu não precisava nem dizer. – ela brincou.

Viu a cara do pai se fechando e a mãe cair na gargalhada.

- É algo que anda acontecendo...

- E o que é, querida? – a mãe perguntou.

- Mãe... eu sei que a senhora pode sentir presenças... Não sentiu nada estranho ultimamente? – Chiang perguntou.

- Na verdade... sim... Um dia desses quando eu ia sair pra trabalhar eu senti uma coisa... Um negócio meio estranho... – ela lembrou. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com o que você quer dizer?

Chiang se levantou de onde estava sentada. Puxou a blusa verde que usava para baixo e disse:

- Eu sei que a senhora era uma Card Captor. Fui eu quem deu fim às cartas. E eu tenho visto a Nadesiko Hiiragizawa. E eu tenho uma carta sem nome comigo. E eu tenho que procurar uma pessoa chamada Yanni para me ajudar a resolver isso. Pronto. – ela disse, sem nem dar tempo para respirar.

Sakura quase se estatelou no chão. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram. Shaoran estava tão pasmo quanto ela. Os olhos castanhos do homem procuravam um lugar para se esconder. Um lugar com o clima menos pesado.

- Hope me deu isto. – ela deu o pingente para a mãe.

Sakura analisou-o por uns instantes. Lembrou-se de sua insígnia, da de Clow. Passou o pingente à Shaoran. Ele olhou-o e olhou para Sakura. Ele não estava entendendo nada. Passou os olhos para Chiang. Procurava uma resposta, mas não conseguia. Devolveu o pingente a Sakura.

De repente, ouvem o assobio do vento. Então aparece uma moça no parapeito da janela, entrando no quarto logo após. Olha para Sakura, para Chiang e, com o olhar malicioso, olha para Shaoran.

- Sabe... Você não é tão velho. – Disse, examinando-o.

- Só tenho 35. – ele disse, meio surpreso com ela, e o com o olhar dela.

- EI! – Chiang gritou, fazendo a moça olhá-la.

Nesse momento, Sakura se atirou para onde estava Shaoran. A moça voltou a olhá-lo, mas Sakura lhe lançou um olhar mortal. Então ela se virou.

- Eu sou Yanni. Prazer. – ela disse, tirando uma cartola branca que tinha sobre a cabeça (Willy Wonka!).

- Então Yanni é uma safada! – Sakura disse, se agarrando mais à Shaoran (o ciúme mata viu, querida? ).

- Isso não interessa. – Ela disse. Shaoran estava boiando mais que bóia na água.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – Chiang perguntou.

- Ajudar você, fofinha. – Ela disse, com um sorrisinho.

- Eu achei que você fosse... Sei lá... Sinistra.

- Um anjo não pode ser moderno não, é?

Yanni sentou-se no chão.

- Bom... Eu não sei por onde começar... Mas é melhor eu falar logo.

- Então diz logo. – Disse um rapaz da porta. Ninguém havia notado que Shaolin estava ali.

Yanni olhou o rapaz e piscou os olhos diversas vezes.

- Quem é ele? – a mesma perguntou.

- Meu irmão. – Chiang disse.

- Ele é tão fofinho! ()

- 'Ah, meu Deus, a Hope não tinha ninguém melhor não?' – pensou Chiang. – 'Ela é tão fresquinha...' ¬.¬

- Ah... Bom, voltando ao assunto... Chiang, desde quando vem sentindo essas coisas? – Yanni perguntou (tom de voz igual ao meu! )

- Essas presenças? Desde que eu morava em Hong Kong. – ela disse.

- Bom... Se quiser saber de verdade o que está acontecendo, você vai ter que vir comigo.

- Pra onde? – Chiang perguntou.

- Para... Para... Como é que eu digo?

- Com a boca. – Disse Shaolin.

Yanni se assustou, tinha esquecido que ele estava ali.

- Você tem que vir comigo para a Lua do Castelo. Digo, para o Castelo da Lua! – Ela se corrigiu.

- Tá... – disse Chiang, com uma gotinha na cabeça (eu adoro quando os personagens de anime ficam com uma gotinha na cabeça...).

- Bom, você tem amigos a três direitos, digo! Você tem direito a três amigos!

- Ai, ai... – Chiang olhou com o canto dos olhos para o irmão, com a expressão de 'Deus, com quem fui me meter...?'. O mesmo apenas riu.

- Quem vai escolher? – Yanni perguntou.

- Am... Pai, mãe. Desculpem, vocês não vão. Eu vou escolher meu irmão, a Érica e o Elliot.

- O Elliot não vale.

- Por que não?

- Por que ele é filho do mago Clow, então ele tem uma magia mais elevada... Hiiii, falei demais...

Chiang olhou para Yanni. Parecia com alguém que conhecia, mas quem?

Decidiu que iria mesmo com ela. Queria resolver isso. Mas e seus pais, como ficariam?

_C0NT!N()..._

**_N/A.:E aí? Esse ficou legal? Gostaram da Yanni? Bom, ela foi inspirada em __MOI (sim, eu mesma...) e eu acho que mesmo ela sendo esquecidinha e maluquinha ela é uma boa pessoa e peça fundamental nessa história... Mas eu naum sei de nada..._**

**_Ah, sim... não posso agradecer um por um pq minha prima tah aqui e tá me apressando... Sorry... mas mesmo assim, muito obrigada pelos comentários!_**

**_Polly Depp Weasley. _**


	9. Chapter 9

Filhos? Quem segura?

_By Polly Depp Weasley (Kidamaru Chan)  
_

Chiang olhou para Elliot, quando este virou e sorriu para ela. Ela sentiu sua face corar e o sangue correr mais rápido. Fixou-se nos incríveis olhos azuis dele, que eram da cor do anoitecer. Os cabelos escuros... Foi então que ouviu uma voz ao lado dela.

- Você gosta dele, não é?? – era Érica.

- E-eu?? – Chiang corou ainda mais e ficou completamente dura.

- Não, eu! – Érica brincou.

- É que... Eu não sei se ele gosta de mim...

- Chi!! Todo mundo vê que ele gosta de você! – A prima disse, com um brilho conhecido nos olhos.

- Eu não vejo. – Chiang disse.

- Ah... Seria tão lindo filmar a declaração de amor de um casal tão fofinho!!!! – A prima disse, com a mão no queixo e os olhinhos brilhando (É Tomoyo!!!), coisa muito rara.

- Filmar??? 'Cê tá doida, é?? – Chiang a repreendeu.

- É. Seria bom chantagear você por uns tempos. Você faria tudo por mim!!

- Ah, é assim?? Eu vou dizer pra todo mundo que você gosta do meu irmãozinho!!

- E-eu?? – A prima gaguejou.

- Não, eu! – Chiang brincou.

- É guerra que você quer? Pois é guerra que você terá! – Érica disse, com os olhos apertados.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta. Se eu provar que eu não gosto do seu irmão, você vai trabalhar feito uma escrava pra mim por uma semana.

- Aposta feita. E se eu provar que eu não gosto do seu irmão, o mesmo está valendo, 'Li'.

- Fechado. – Chiang estendeu a mão para a prima.

- Fechado. – Érica apertou a mão da prima.

- Temos o prazo de uma semana, ok??

- Ok. – Érica concordou.

- Então... Está valendo a partir de agora. – Chiang disse, determinada.

- Tá.

Depois de uma semana, as duas meninas chegaram uma na outra. Agarraram-se pela gola da roupa e disseram juntas:

- Não consigo!!!!!!

- Ah, meu Deus!!! Por que eu não consigo!! Eu jurava que eu não amava seu irmão, e agora... – as duas entoaram.

- Ei! – Elliot gritou de longe.

Chiang ficou nervosa, e corou.

- Am... eu vou pra escola. Tô atrasada, tchau!! – A mesma saiu correndo.

- Por que ela tá assim, agora?? – Ele perguntou.

- Sei lá. – Érica respondeu, com um sorrisinho maroto.

Realmente, o jeito alegre e descontraído de Chiang estava mudando a 'madrinha tenebrosa'. A menina, que antes era introvertida e sozinha, estava ficando bem mais extrovertida e alegre. Brincava bastante e tinha um grande sorriso. Sabia que tinha sido a prima que tinha feito isso e, quando antes achava que a prima era boboca por que sempre tinha um sorriso para as pessoas da qual gostava, começou a admirá-la. Vendo como ela interagia com os amigos, e até com pessoas que não conhecia, ficou encantada com a alegria contagiante da prima. Era nisso muito parecida com a mãe. Talvez fosse por isso que Tomoyo gostasse tanto de Sakura. Sabia que agora estava nutrindo o mesmo sentimento fraterno para com a prima.

Depois, entrando na sala com o irmão, encontrou Chiang e o irmão conversando animadamente. Chegou perto deles e sorriu. Sentou-se atrás de Shaolin, assim como Elliot sentou-se atrás de Chiang, fazendo a mesma corar.

'Será, com certeza, um ano muito bom!', Érica pensou.

- É tão bom vê-la interagindo com os amigos, não é Nadesiko?? – Yanni perguntou, feliz.

- É... Queria estar entre eles.

- Ah... Me diz uma coisa, Nade. – Yanni pediu.

- O que? – A moça perguntou.

- Como você morreu??

A garota baixou os olhos.

- Eu não sei, Yanni. Só vim parar aqui e não pude ir para o outro plano. Tinha 'assuntos pendentes'.

- Ah... tá...

_C0NT!N()..._

Oh... amor é??? Nossa, até eu me surpreendi! Agora, uma pergunta assola a minha cachola: como Nadesiko morreu?? Bom, para saber, leia o próximo episódio de FILHOS? QUEM SEGURA?!

**_N/A.: Agradecimentos à:_**

**_Leila M. Santos!! Gostei do seu coment!_**

**_Musette!!! Gostei do seu coment!!! Obrigada!! Leia outras vezes_**

**_P.S.: Yanni sempre tem aquele olhar malicioso!! É da família! Ops!!!..._**

****

****

****

****


	10. Chapter 10

_**N/A.: "Entrando com vergonha". Ahhhm, olá pessoal... Lembram de mim? T-T É, a garota esquecida que nunca mais postou nada nessa fic! Mas estou decidida a continuá-la! Bem, quem quiser lê-la, estou por aqui! Vamos continuar com essa saga *que eu comecei a achar bem confusa!***_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Filhos? Quem segura!**_

_By Polly Depp Weasley._

Nadeshiko olhava o horizonte, abraçada com seu ursinho de asas.

- A Yanni a está trazendo para mim, irmão...! – Ela esboçou um sorriso, mexendo os pés na grama macia de onde estava sentada.

- Espero que ela seja tão forte quanto você diz, Nade. – O rapaz alto falou. – Você não deveria ter confundido tanto a menina Hiiragizawa. Agora ela não faz idéia de quem você é.

- Não me preocupo com a Hiiragizawa. – Nadeshiko falou. – Ela também vai me ajudar bastante. A filha do mago Clow saberá como bloqueá-la...

- Você acha mesmo que foi a Hope que fez tudo isso? – Ele a olhou, incerto. O homem vestido de anjo parecia tão maduro, e ao mesmo tempo, tão infantil.

- Tenho quase certeza. Quando eles vierem ao Castelo da Lua, poderão nos ajudar. São nossa única esperança...!

- Nade... Você tem certeza, mesmo? Não quero arriscar a vida da menina-lobo assim...

- Yue. – Nadeshiko virou para ele, com olhos profundos. Seu tom de voz foi tão grave que ele silenciou. – A menina-lobo é a menina que nasceu com o arco-íris nos olhos. Nada, nem ninguém, pode machucá-la.

Yue ficou sem falar nada. Sentia o frio da brisa em suas asas, e fechou os olhos. Há quanto tempo conhecia Chiang e os outros? Será que era certo deixar que a atrapalhada da Yanni tomar conta de todos? Se despediu de Nadeshiko e entrou no castelo atrás dele, voltando à sua forma humana. Depois de alguns segundos, ele já não estava no castelo, mas em sua casa em Tomoeda. Mordeu os lábios e olhou ao redor, como que procurando algo. Segundos depois estava correndo escadas acima, como que sabendo subitamente o que procurava.

* * *

Do outro lado da cidade, Chiang estava com sua roupa verde, esperando que Yanni a levasse para onde ela teria que ir. Seu irmão e sua prima já estavam ao seu lado: Érica com o rosto parcialmente amedrontado, segurando uma câmera de bolso, e Shaolin, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha e remexendo em seus bolsos.

- Estamos preparados, Yanni! – Chiang falou, por fim. Estava de tarde, e ela não queria que seus pais a vissem indo embora. Seria bastante embaraçosa a despedida, e, além disso, sabia que sua mãe tentaria impedir.

- Estão mesmo? Mesmo, mesmo? – Yanni perguntou, puxando um colar do pescoço.

- Mesmo, mesmo. – Quem respondeu foi Érica, respirando fundo. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando, mas ela não deu pra trás. Estava muito ansiosa para filmar a prima em suas aventuras.

- Então respirem fundo, que já vamos nós! – Yanni girou o pingente de seu colar, e tudo pareceu colorido e, ao mesmo tempo, muito confuso. Os três seguraram as mãos, com medo, enquanto Yanni ria como uma louca.

Quando tudo passou, estavam num lugar tão colorido quanto sua viagem. A grama era verde, e revestida de flores por todos os lados. Árvores frondosas enfeitavam o lugar, e o céu tinha um intenso tom de anil. Mas o mais impressionante era o enorme castelo, que parecia ser feito totalmente de cristal, refletindo a luz do sol na grama, fazendo com que se formasse um arco-íris gigante.

- Bem-vindos ao reino da Lua, galera! – Yanni falou, sorrindo.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A.: Pois é, finalmente continuei com essa fic. Bem, estou decidida a terminá-la, e espero que o pessoal leia!**_

_**Obrigada pelos comentários que vocês me enviaram por todo esse tempo, e me perdoem por não ter mais postado... Minha vida mudou bastante, e se tornou MUITO atarefada...! Bem, obrigada por tudo pessoal! Beijos da Polly!**_


End file.
